When Chandler get's drunk
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: See how Monica reacts when Chandler comes home drunk after getting fired. Mondler. Please review!


Monica just put Jack and Erica to bed. It's 9:30 at night and she was waiting for Chandler to get home from work. He has been working a lot lately trying to catch up on the work that he was falling behind on. So Monica thought she would surprise him with a nice dinner and an afterwords snack...when he got home.

Chandler was at the bar in the city. He just got fired from his job and didn't feel like going home and explaining it to Monica so he decided to go to the bar. Thinking it would be easier to explain if he was drunk.

It's 10:45 and Monica expected Chandler to be home an hour ago. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Chandler looked at his phone and saw that Monica has been trying to reach him. He then called Joey so he can call Monica and let her know that he was fine and just needed some time alone to think. He will be home soon. Chandler didn't want to pick up any of Monica's calls. She would just yell at him if she found out where he's been and he didn't need that now.

Joey didn't call Monica like Chandler asked instead he went to where Chandler was to find out what's going on and why he was there in the first place. He wanted to get him out of there before he got too drunk and made a mistake that he would regret.

Joey walked in the bar and saw Chandler on the stool with a drink in his hands and a couple others next to him. Joey went over to him "Let's go." He said firmly.

Chandler looked over to see Joey now standing beside him "Hey man." He smiled padding the seat next to him "Sit, have a drink." He said calling the bartender over.

Joey shook his head "No, we're leaving." He said grabbing Chandler's underarm and helping him stand.

Chandler put on his puppy dog face and started pouting "But I don't wanna go..." Joey dragged him out of the bar and into the car.

On the way to Chandler's house Joey called Monica and told her everything.

He pulled into the driveway. Chandler looked towards the front door and saw Monica standing there waiting for him "Oh no. Hurry and drive away before she see's me." Chandler said trying to hide.

Monica saw Joey pull up with Chandler in the front seat. She stepped off the porch and went over to him. Monica opened up Chandler's car door and unbuckled his seat belt.

Chandler fell towards Monica.

She looked at Joey "Thanks for picking him up." She said

"No problem, just...don't get too mad at him. There's a reason why he did this." He said not telling her that he got fired, he thought Chandler could do that himself.

She nodded and looked at Chandler. Monica helped him out of the car and in the house.

She sat him down on the couch and went to go get him a wet wash cloth.

Dabbing it on his forehead she starred into his blue eyes wondering why he went to a bar and got drunk in the first place.

Chandler slowly opened his eyes and starred at his wife "I'm so sorry..." He said "I love you so much." He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Monica sighed "I know." She brushed back his hair. Thinking, tonight could have been a special night for them where they could rekindle the romance and fall in love again like when they were first going out. With the toddlers they don't have time for each other anymore. Tonight could have been that night.

Sighing once again Monica got a blanket and covered him up with it. Not bothering to clean anything up. She then made her way upstairs where she would fall into a tiring sleep.

Chandler woke up not knowing why he was on the couch. He sat up and felt this excruciating pain in his head. He lied back down hoping it would soon go away. Laying there he was thinking, then it all came back to him, him getting fired, going to the bar, Joey, then Monica's worried face, not angry but worried. He hated having her worry. Wait. There was something missing from this, he was forgetting something...

Monica walked down with Erica in her arms carrying her to the kitchen and passing Chandler she said "Go brush your teeth."

Chandler remembered. Walking into the house he got sick...all over Monica's shoes. He couldn't believe what he did.

Monica went passed him again and went to go get Jack.

Chandler looked on the coffee table and saw two empty glasses with a bottle of wine. He felt terrible now, thinking about what Monica probably had planned for them last night. He got up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

When he came back down the twins were on the floor playing with their toys. He went in the kitchen to find Monica cleaning up their breakfast. "Hey." He said walking over to her.

"Hey." She said not looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized

"Don't be, you did it for a reason." He didn't say anything. Monica stopped and turned to him "What was that reason again?" She asked tilting her head.

Chandler looked down then back at her "I got fired." He said softly. Waiting for her to yell at him, for her to say this was his fault and to go get another job right now, because they need the money. But she didn't do any of those things, she didn't yell, nor scream. Instead she went up to him and hugged him. She hugged him and told him that they were going to get through this and everything was going to be okay.

He smiled "I love you." He said kissing her again.

Monica's smile now faded into anger she smacked him on the chest "How could you go out and get drunk like that!" She said angry "What, did you think drinking a lot will cure the pain?" She asked raising her voice. She stopped, her face softened "Did you smoke?" She asked warning.

"What? No!" He said fast hoping she will buy it.

"Chandler." She said

He sighed "I had one." He said holding up his one finger to indicate.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I can't believe you, you've been clean for so long. Then you go out and throw it all away. Not to mention you come back and lie to your wife." She said

"I thought this was about drinking not smoking!" He said now getting angry.

She shook her head "Give them to me." She said reaching out her hand eyebrows high.

"What?" He asked

"Chandler I know you have the pack in you coat pocket. I want them." She said not joking one bit. Chandler was afraid of that tone. He hated when she used it.

"I don't." He said

"Fine, then I guess you won't mind sleeping on the couch again." She said walking away.

"Fine, I will! It's much more better than in bed with you!" He yelled after her.

That night Chandler was on the couch with his pillow. He regretted it. He regretted going out that night, smoking. Most of all he regretted keeping the pack to himself and yelling at Monica.

He got up off the couch and grabbed his pillow, he got the pack out of his coat pocket, Monica knew him so well, and went upstairs.

Chandler walked in their bedroom and found Monica awake crying with his pajama's on. She smiled embarrassed that she got caught. He tossed the cigarettes aside and got in bed next to her. He cuddled as close as he possibly could get to her. He kissed her neck "God, I'm so sorry." He paused kissing her again "I will never lie to you again."

**AN: What did you think? I don't know, I kind of wanted to see what it would be like if something like this happened. It's okay, not the best, but okay. Please review and let me know if you like short stories like this.**


End file.
